Encendedores vrs Extinguidores
by Joey Kuchiki9474
Summary: Encendedores vrs Extinguidores: Amor, deseo y pasión... Disfraza tu ardiente sensualidad y no habrá shinigami de cabello naranja que se te resista -y ojo, sin que él se de cuenta-. Rukia contra Orihime, ¿quién ganará? No se engañen, esto es IchiRuki.


Hola amigas y amigos de FF… En esta ocasión y para celebrar mi "Aniversario" -que fue hace tres días, 8 de julio-, les traigo una Viñeta IchiRuki. Este relato viene a ser mi autorregalo por celebrar mi cuarto de siglo de vida (o sea mis 25, aunque parezca de 17, ¬¬).

Lo escribí también pensando en todas aquellas lectoras y lectores de mis ficciones, pues quiero compensarlos por mi falta de actualizaciones. No es que haya dejado de lado mis historias, pero la presión en mi U es mucha, y es que en agosto mi tesis debe estar terminada y en estos días es donde estamos elaborando, diseñando y redactando la parte más pesada.

En fin, espero que lean, comente y disfruten la lectura… No olviden dar click en el enlace final.

**Aclaración:** NO es Yuri ni Femslash. Lo digo por el Summary para esta historia. Además contiene lenguaje altisonante. Todo lo que aquí sucede es en aras del fic, espero no ofender a alguien.

**Post-Data:**_ Estoy preparando algo para el cumpleaños de nuestro entrañable Ichigo-Sama, así que quedan avisadas/os... Bueno, si es que este relato les parece. Hoy sí, a leer. _

**-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-**

**Encendedores vrs Extinguidores**

Hay situaciones que se dan en la alcoba, situaciones donde se traza una línea muy fina que separa lo ardientemente erótico de lo fríamente idiota…

¿Cómo serían Kuchiki Rukia e Inoue Orihime, si tuvieran la oportunidad de mostrar su lado más pasional frente al hombre que aman? Es más, ¿con quién se sentiría más a gusto nuestro adorable e impulsivo shinigami llamado Kurosaki Ichigo en las circunstancias que tienen planeadas ambas chicas?

He aquí los secretos que esconden las dos chicas en su lado más oscuro, perverso y retorcido… Ese lado que todavía NADIE conoce.

**Luna Blanca:** Un par de velitas alrededor de la cama.

**Princesa:** Cien velas alrededor de la cama, como en un altar.

**Luna Blanca:** Un disco de Bad Religion.

**Princesa:** Un disco con la Banda Sonora de Candy-Candy.

**Luna Blanca:** Té verde caliente y al punto.

**Princesa:** Jugo de uva endulzado con mermelada de piña.

**Luna Blanca:** Vestirse como una enfermera y "examinarlo" completamente.

**Princesa: **Actuar como una enfermera y tratar de inyectarlo como "parte del juego".

**Luna Blanca:** Ver juntos el filme "Garganta Profunda".

**Princesa: **Ver juntos la película "Los Pitufos en 3D".

**Luna Blanca:** Pétalos de sakura esparcidos en la cama.

**Princesa:** Esparcir rosas en la cama, que incluyan el tallo con espinas.

**Luna Blanca:** Un corsé rojo de algodón con una tanga y ligueros del mismo tono.

**Princesa:** Una camisola de noche estilo bata de abuela.

**Luna Blanca: **Innovar indiscutibles sesiones fogosas, "ejercitándose" en un estrecho armario.

**Princesa:** Improvisar ciertos "encuentros" solo cambiando de posición (yo arriba, tú abajo y más tarde al revés).

**Luna Blanca:** Tomar un baño tibio en pareja, en una estrecha tina.

**Princesa:** Afeitarse las piernas mientras el trata de enjabonarte la espalda.

**Luna Blanca:** Ser agresiva como Kuchiki Rukia.

**Princesa: **Actuar tímidamente como Inoue Orihime.

Sí, Kurosaki Ichigo parecía ser un hombre afortunado, ya que tenía a dos chicas en su haber… Lástima que solo podía haber una ganadora…

¿Adivinen quién es?

**-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-**

-_¡Ay, mi estimado Rey! Verdaderamente me has sorprendido con tu elección…_

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-_No pensé que realmente te interesara ESA chica... Bueno, en realidad nunca pensé que te interesara alguna mujer en general. Eres tan tímido…_

-¡Ya cállate imbécil!

-_¿Por qué te enojas, Ichigo?, ¿acaso está mal que observe tu nueva "adquisición"? La verdad, no está mal tu elección…_

-¿Y a ti que te interesan mis asuntos?

-_Vamos Rey, no finjas. Sabes que todo lo relacionado contigo me importa, puesto que yo soy tu verdadero "yo", un salvaje y fiero animal… Yo también grito y gimo por esa mujer…_

-¡Cierra tu puta boca! Ni se te ocurra mencionar su nombre o te parto la cara…

-_¿Celoso Rey?_

-SÍ. ¿Algún problema?

-_No, ya somos dos. Yo también soy celoso de "nuestra" propiedad._

**-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-**

-¿Estás listo?

-Más que eso…

-¿Podrías ser más claro?

-Estoy a punto de EBULLICIÓN, Rukia…

-Eso pensé… Siento MUY claramente tu "otra" zampakutoh, rozándome las piernas… Ichigo…

**-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-**

Y es que después de tantos días de tratar de ignorar lo que es EVIDENTE (a eso sumemos TODO lo que le decía su Hollow interno, además de lo que siempre le restregaba Isshin), nuestro naranja amigo decidió "exteriorizar" sus sentimientos y dejarse amar por cierta muchacha Pelinegra… Y eso que lo único que lo motivó a estar con ella -en un principio-, es el sentimiento que ÚNICAMENTE ella despierta, el amor que siente por la susodicha chica.

Lo que él no conoce -aún-, son los secretitos que guarda Rukia, puesto que ella no los ha llevado a la práctica... Y es que la Shinigami de apellido Kuchiki solo estaba esperando que el Pelinaranja se decidiera a dar el primer paso… Aunque fuera físicamente. ¿Y qué más daba? Total, ella ya sabe que Ichigo es más de acción que de palabras. Por eso cuando él la besó quedamente, entendió el mensaje que le estaba transmitiendo.

¿Se imaginan la reacción que tendría Ichigo si le hubiera tocado acostarse en una espinosa cama mientras era inyectado con anestesia, al ritmo de una chillona voz que aparte de llamarlo por ENÉSIMA vez Kurosaki-Kun, le cantara "En mi ventana veo brillar…"?

-_Sabia decisión, Rey… Además de violenta en su trabajo como Shinigami, también es una chica perversa en la cama…_

-Enana mala…

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Joder!

-¿Qué-qué pasa?

-No sé cómo -jadeo-, pero realmente sabes -otro jadeo- que es lo que quiero…

-¿De verdad?

-Estás despertándome -jadeo- el deseo incontrolable de poseerte ya…

-¿Y qué esperas?

-Nada, solo quiero que no… ¡Joder Rukia! -Nuestro amiguito estaba extasiado con las acciones de SU shinigami.

-¿No qué?

-Que no acabe…

-Yo tampoco quiero…

-Que sea nuestro más ardiente deseo… Ahora Rukia, déjame quitarte esa braga, para poder saborearte mejor…

-Sí, así. Ichigo…

Suerte en tu primera (de tantas) "sesión de alcoba" Fresa-Sama…

**-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-**

**Noti-Kuchiki:** ¿Qué puedo decirles amables usuarios de FF? Desde hace unos días -leyendo otras ficciones- se me ocurrió escribir algo sarcástico y retorcido de nuestra pareja favorita, y de paso incluir a mi -otro- amado, Hichigo Ogichi Shirosaki. De paso también envolver a Inoue en una trama así… No es que la chica de horquillas me caiga mal, pero a veces me exaspera su forma de ser, principalmente cuando reiteradamente dice -y repite- "Kurosaki-Kun".

Leyendo una frívola revista para mujeres, es que se me ocurrió escribir esta historia. Le hubiera agregado lemon pero ya más adelante haré historias con el género M o Ma, así que paciencia público.

Cualquier comentario y/o sugerencia, háganmelo saber por medio de un Review. Y es que estoy planeando escribir otra Viñeta, siempre de índole fuertecita.

Sin más y en espera que les haya agradado, los dejo para encontrarnos en otra historia. No olviden dejar comentarios, solo den click al enlace bajo la siguiente frase.

"_Para Kurosaki-Kun, Kuchiki-San es alguien especial... Porque después de todo ella es la persona que cambió su vida…"_

Inoue Orihime - Bleach Episodio 59, Minuto 3:45.

¿Ven que el IchiRuki es real? Y ahora no lo dije yo…


End file.
